Spoilers - Season Three
Spoilers Season 3 SPOILERS AHEAD WARNING: Major and Minor Spoilers Ahead!! This is your last warning Royals! * Rachel Skarsten who playes Queen Elizabeth has been confirmed as a series regular. Queen Elizabeth. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/cws-reign-finds-queen-elizabeth-780362 * Narcisse and Lola are going to become an official couple. Narcisse and Lola. https://twitter.com/TVWatchtower/status/600491488208814080 * Prince Charles will be recast with an older actor and have more notable role. King Charles. http://cwtvsource.com/2015/06/22/reign-casting-two-new-roles-recasting-one-for-season-3/ * A lot more time is going to be spent in English Court, following around Queen Elizabeth. Season Three http://cwtvsource.com/2015/06/22/reign-casting-two-new-roles-recasting-one-for-season-3/ * Two new English character are going to be introduced, Amy Dudley and Robert Dudley. Season Three http://cwtvsource.com/2015/06/22/reign-casting-two-new-roles-recasting-one-for-season-3/ * Three new characters have been announced, a Pirate, a Spy and a Prince. Season Three (2015-07-20). http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/reign-season-3-pirate-spy-and-prince.html * A Scottish leader named Munro (John Barrowman) and harbors a grudge against the Scottish Queen. * In the series finale Lola gets a coded message from Mary and tries to kill Queen Elizabeth- Lola ends up being executed. * Narcisse and Lola get back together in the finale and Narcisse attends Lola's execution * Bash does't die, but in the series finale leaves Season Three http://tvline.com/2016/01/25/reign-john-barrowman-season-3-cast/ New Characters * Munro (John Barrowman) a dangerous and charismatic Scottish clan leader who harbors a grudge against the Queen of Scots. (Munro cost Francis his life.) Season Three http://tvline.com/2016/01/25/reign-john-barrowman-season-3-cast/ * Alexandra played by Sarah Claire Alan has been confirmed via Twitter. Season Three https://twitter.com/sarahclairealan/status/624572798510497792/ * Lady Constance Knows the power her charm, and she will immediately catch the eye of Prince Charles. lady Constance http://cartermatt.com/172096/reign-season-3-spoilers-who-is-getting-a-new-love-interest/ * William Cecil (Tom Everett Scott) A trusted advisor to the English Queen. Tom Everett Scott https://twitter.com/TomEScott/status/629860986225324032 * Lady Donatella (Cristina Rosato) - She works for Queen Elizabeth of England. Cristina Rosato https://twitter.com/Rosats/status/630928423477714945 * Don Carlos (Ben Geurens) - Spain’s sexy and charming prince. With aspirations to be king (a good one) and very specific sexual taste, Don Carlos will prove a point of intrigue and desire for the royals. Season Three (2015-07-20). http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/reign-season-3-pirate-spy-and-prince.html * Martin de Lambert (Saamer Usmani) - a fearless and dangerous pirate who arrives at French court. Capable of going toe-to-toe with monarchs in a relaxed way, Martin is good at getting women into bed and leaving them glad they shared the experience. Season Three (2015-07-20). http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/reign-season-3-pirate-spy-and-prince.html * Nicholas (Nick Lee) - a charming man who is appointed by Queen Elizabeth (Rachel Skarsten) to be England’s ambassador to France. Little does Mary (Adelaide Kane) know, Nicholas is also a spy for her rival, and has a deep grudge against her. Season Three (2015-07-20). http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/reign-season-3-pirate-spy-and-prince.html * Amy Dudley - Clara Pasieka Married to Robert Dudley, Amy is concerned over her marriage. Robert spends much of his time with Elizabeth and rumors suggest that their friendship is more then just that. Despite these rumors, Amy fights to keep her marriage alive, even against impossible odds. Season Three (2015-06-21). http://cwtvsource.com/2015/06/22/reign-casting-two-new-roles-recasting-one-for-season-3/ * Robert Dudley - (Charlie Carrick) Married to Amy Dudley and the favorite of Elizabeth. Robert has known Elizabeth since they were children and both hide secrets known only to them. Despite wanting to move on from his past with Elizabeth, she uses her power to keep him close. Season Three (2015-06-21). http://cwtvsource.com/2015/06/22/reign-casting-two-new-roles-recasting-one-for-season-3/ * [[King Charles|'Charles IX Of France']] (Spencer MacPherson) - Charles is the Dauphin of France. Described as mischievous and a party-boy, he has recently returned from Spain to be taught by Francis. Francis’ time is running out however and Charles is not interested in partaking in his lessons. Season Three (2015-06-21). http://cwtvsource.com/2015/06/22/reign-casting-two-new-roles-recasting-one-for-season-3/ References }} Category:Spoilers Category:Season 3 Category:Reign